


Errare è umano (fanart)

by LizzieBennet_BetyART



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Illustrations, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieBennet_BetyART/pseuds/LizzieBennet_BetyART
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustrazioni realizzate per la storia <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5427053/chapters/12539810">Errare è umano</a> di <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/CiciCe">CiciCe</a><br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Partecipa alla seconda edizione del <a href="http://teenwolf-bbi.livejournal.com/">Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CiciCe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiciCe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Errare è umano](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427053) by [CiciCe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiciCe/pseuds/CiciCe), [LizzieBennet_BetyART](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieBennet_BetyART/pseuds/LizzieBennet_BetyART). 



> Non è facile spiegare un lavoro artistico, soprattutto quando suddetto lavoro si concentra più sulle emozioni piuttosto che sulle azioni.  
> “Errare è umano” è un viaggio emotivo, un cammino nel quale presente e passato, all’apparenza distanti, si intrecciano in un crescendo, fino a che i nodi vengono al pettine; per rendere questa dicotomia ho giocato con il colore e il bianco e nero, spesso presenti in una stessa immagine per sottolineare quanto il passato finisca per ‘inquinare’ Il presente.  
> Anche questa volta non ho potuto fare a meno di utilizzare le parole, stralci di frasi ed emozioni che accompagnano le immagini.

 

 

 [ ](http://i749.photobucket.com/albums/xx135/eloriee/TWBBI/seconda%20edizione/BBI5/rossellaohara_zpsaeounyhl.jpg)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

[ ](http://s1381.photobucket.com/user/BetyART/media/SterekFanart/Errare%20umano/Cap3pic_zpsnacqhobv.jpg.html)


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

 

[ ](http://s1381.photobucket.com/user/BetyART/media/SterekFanart/Errare%20umano/Cap4pic_zpsxed0chac.jpg.html)


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

 

[ ](http://s1381.photobucket.com/user/BetyART/media/SterekFanart/Errare%20umano/Cap5pic_zpsiupw1cnc.jpg.html)


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

 

[ ](http://s1381.photobucket.com/user/BetyART/media/SterekFanart/Errare%20umano/Capitolo_zpsmxiwnqag.jpg.html)


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

[ ](http://s1381.photobucket.com/user/BetyART/media/SterekFanart/Errare%20umano/Cap7pic_zpsqocfo4cz.jpg.html)


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

[ ](http://s1381.photobucket.com/user/BetyART/media/SterekFanart/Errare%20umano/Cap8pic_zpske8bomhq.jpg.html)


End file.
